


Strangers

by Familiae



Series: It's just a matter of falling apart [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alley Sex, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Familiae/pseuds/Familiae
Summary: NSFW Markus one-shots.





	1. The Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus and the trick. NSFW - Prostitution, Alley sex

It did not take an expert to see the futility of his case—the bulge in the half-stranger’s pants looked almost painful to bear, there would be no refusing him. The man before Markus shifted uncomfortably, bouncing from foot to foot in such a comical way Markus almost wanted to laugh. An alleyway that stunk of sweat and sex, cigarette butts and sharp bits of broken glass bottles and stray litter—it was almost impossible to fathom how such a place would motivate anyone to breathe, let alone fuck.

But he knew such people existed; met them almost every night, and heard them moan and grunt in pleasure in tandem with Markus’ inhales.

Just by the man’s foot Markus could see the tarnished elastic of the man that came before this one. That one had been gruff and tall, all business, but not unkind. He wanted to touch Markus entirely too much—hands rubbing circles along Markus’ stomach and sides, his quiet grunting sounds echoing in his ear. It had brought the image of a dim-witted ape to Markus, and it had taken all he had to not ask the man if he wanted a banana after they were done.

He had paid though, and in the end, that was all that mattered.

Markus had thought he was done however—almost two night’s pay filled the pockets of the jacket he took the habit of hiding out of sight. He had debated taking a break tomorrow—but what would he do? Sleep? He did enough of that during the day.

That was when this man had sneaked up on him.

An odd one, to be sure. Markus had only caught glimpses of his face, and the man always turned away from Markus whenever he caught Markus looking. He angled himself so that the street’s light cast his face in shadow, and whenever he made the mistake of creeping towards the light, he would leap back with a startled yelp. His intention were clear, but Markus wasn’t altogether sure why.

The man seemed to know what to expect, however. Once the terms were agreed on, the man unzipped himself and drew out a condom. Markus had wanted to interject, but held his tongue. He rather trusted his own plastic better than any trick’s (except maybe Richard’s, but that one was another case entirely). None had done anything odd as of yet, but lowering his guard would not do either.

Before he could put voice to his doubts, the man was raring to go. He urged Markus to turn, and Markus dropped the subject. Slowly, he turned in place, facing the wall and drawing a deep breath. The man drew forward then, placing his hands lightly over Markus’ hips, wanting to press his hardened member along Markus’ back and ass.

Trying to avoid harm from coming to his clothes, Markus quickly undid the button of his jeans, sliding the hem of the clothing lower over his hips. Eager, the man slid a finger between the jeans and Markus’ ass, sliding them lower, barely riding them to his thighs before he pressed the head of his dick against Markus, the clutch on Markus’ hips tightening.

Wordlessly, Markus drew forward, eyes half closing, struggling to draw himself closer to the brick wall in case he needed support.

Once he stopped squirming, the man corrected his alignment and thrust into Markus, a moan breaking through his lips.

“Your ass is gorgeous,” he groaned.

Markus resisted the urge of rolling his eyes.

He pushed against Markus, thrusting inside, another groan breaking through his lips. He tried pushing deeper inside, using little jerks of his hips to ease himself up. If he had bothered to ask, Markus might have told him to just get on with it—he had been plenty used up tonight. He doubted the little charade would do much more for him.

Not to mention he was already slick with lube. Thankfully, Lukas had been the first to see him tonight. He did not want to think of the implications of being relieved it had been Lukas.

Slow at first, the man soon picked up his tempo, thrusting more forcefully into Markus until his hips slapped against Markus’ ass. His grasp shifted then, a hand clutching at Markus’ ribs, the other at his hips, and he angled himself for more quicker thrusts. Jarred forward, Markus could only concentrate on holding his balance as the man thrust eagerly into him.

The matter came to an end soon enough. The thrusts slowed briefly, then grew more forceful, then stopped altogether as the cum dribbled from the end of his dick. Markus tried not to sigh as the man pulled out, only relieved when he turned to see the fast-softening dick with the condom still tightly pressed against its width.

“I like you,” the man said as he tucked himself back inside.

Markus didn’t know what to say to that, so he simply did not speak. The man continued his task then passed Markus a wad of bills.

“You here often?” Markus couldn’t see his face, obscured by the darkness as it was, but he thought the man sounded eager.

“You’ll see me around,” he replied, fixing his jeans and wondering if this time he would truly be free to go home.

“I’ll be expecting you then,” the man replied.

He did not move away immediately, however. He seemed hesitant, even opened his mouth as if to speak a few times, but with a shake of his head, he shrugged his shoulders, ducked his head, and moved away from the alleyway. Briefly, Markus wondered who would be waiting for him when the man got home.

_Sorry I’m late honey, I got mugged at an alleyway by this gorgeous ass._

Markus shook his head, turning away from the retreating figure to go search for his jacket.


	2. Regular Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard Summers - The original regular - NSFW Bondage

I groaned softly as the speed behind his thrusts picked up, my hands reaching out to grasp the bed sheets for support, knotting the fabric into my fists. Richard grunted, his hold on my thigh shifting to lift the leg even higher. He nuzzled my back and side as he drove himself in, his breath coming fast and harsh.

When his orgasm came, his grip on me tightened, and his hips moved in jerky, quick jolts. I groaned again, turning my head into the pillow and hoping that would be enough to quiet the noises.

He did not immediately pull away, his fingers lingered on my thigh, caressing it, his lips at my ear.

“God, I needed that,” he groaned, and I couldn’t help but summon half a smile.

“Glad I could provide,” I snorted, closing my eyes and huddling myself closer into the pillow.

Richard chuckled, “Oh, how I wish.”

\--------------------------

“How’s work treating you, then?”

Richard’s voice was warm in my ear, his arms wrapped tight around me. The sound of his words was enough to wake me from my sleep-induced stupor. Moving slowly so as to not shift the sheets, I stretched against him.

“There’s always a dick every now and then, but nothing too serious,” I tilted my head up to look into his eyes.

For a moment, if only briefly, there was a flash of concern in his eyes. Concern that quickly morphed into a scowl once he realized what I had said—that man would always fall for it.

Right then, I had to laugh.

\--------------------------

Richard frowned down at me, his fingers lightly skimming against my naked flesh.

I gritted my teeth.

“You’re sure you’re fine with this?”

I tried not to move too much—hanging suspended by the force of only thick ropes made me feel more than a bit vulnerable. I trusted Richard to be careful, but that did not mean one of the ropes couldn’t snap, or that I’d chafe my wrists against their surface. I deflected my nerves mostly by trying not to think about—concentrate on Richard, on how he moved, on his touch—but it was the _least_ I wanted to do. When I cast my mind out, it was only to return to him, and then to the ropes.

“Y-yeah.”

His frown deepened, and his jaw tightened. “We don’t have to; it’s OK if you want to—”

“I’m fine,” I interrupted, trying not to sound snappy.

He frowned at me, and reached over to the ropes. I was about to protest when he stopped my words with a finger to my lips.

“I heard,” and here he smiled gently, “I’m just going to adjust the knots—maybe that’ll help.”

Mutely, I nodded.


	3. Ones and Twos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawmen laying down the law between them. NSFW - Double Penetration

“You’ve been a bad boy, huh?” Mack’s voice rose from just under the desk, clearly straining to make his tone booming and menacing.

“Not really.” I tried to stiffle a yawn.

“Can’t you at least try?” Mack’s eyes appeared from over the edge of the desk, peering at me almost pleadingly. _Please have mercy on me._

“Only if you do.”

That made Paris chuckle from behind me, reaching his hand to lightly squeeze my shoulder. “You know, he has a point.”

\--------------------------

I grunted, screwing my eyes shut, and turning my face to press my cheek against Mack’s shoulder. I leaned into him so heavily and suddenly, Mack stumbled. Even so, he took it with a chuckle, pressing his own cheek against the top of my head.

“Maybe a rest?” his voice was deep and husky, warm breath tickling my ear.

When I shook my head, Mack wrapped his arms around me, shifting our positions ever so slightly so I could have better balance.

To my back, Paris grunted, rotating his hips ever so slightly, hands grasping my hips. The little movements sent jolts of pleasure through my spine. To muffle the sounds, I pressed myself tighter against Mack, my arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders.

“Looks like he likes you better,” Paris grunted from behind me.

Mack laughed, “Don’t be silly. If you slowed down he wouldn’t need to use me for balance.”

“Want me to slow?” the question was directed at me.

“No,” I gasped, and he gave a single quick thrust in response that nearly had a moan slipping from my lips.

“He likes it,” Paris assured Mack, but Mack only half-smiled. I tilted my chin upwards to meet his eyes and offered a reassuring smile of my own. 

Wordlessly, Mack adjusted his grip, pushing himself deeper inside. I gasped, my grip tightening around him. 

Between both of them, I was stretched wide. I had gritted my teeth in pain at first, but soon enough grew adapted to it, and their little movements and caresses sent fire through my veins. Despite it all, no one was more surprised than me to find how much I actually liked it. Despite the unsteady stumbles, and awkward embraces, I moved against them, wanting to feel more of that pleasure.

“Faster,” I hissed, barely daring to move from my grip on Mack.

“Stop fooling around, Paris, we’re blue-balling poor Markus here.”

I nodded eagerly, and when they hesitated, clenched myself around them until Paris cursed. Chuckling, Mack shifted his hold and tried a measured thrust, and soon enough, Paris followed his lead. Pinned between them, I groaned.

“Do you need some help here?” Paris said by my ear.

Before I could comprehend the meaning behind his words, his fingers were suddenly wrapped around my hardened dick. He grunted, struggling to match the movement of his fist with his thrusts. When I moaned, Mack chuckled.

“Not going to lie—I’m relieved you’re enjoying it so much.”

I didn’t bother responding. Instead, I jerked my hips, encouraging their movements to quicken and roughen; eager for those little bursts of pleasure.


	4. Turquoise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one of Markus' regular tricks. SFW

His fingers traced my face with open curiosity. They trailed, skimming over the flesh of my throat and coming to rest at my cheek. I wasn’t sure what had made him shake off his sudden shyness—the money? Maybe he now thought I couldn’t complain or refuse him since he had paid me.

He was wrong, of course, but so far he was being harmless. There was no real reason to refuse him.

“Where are we going?” I forced myself to ask, keeping my voice low.

His eyes fixed on mine with a small smile, “Can we do this for just a little longer?”

When I did not reply, his other hand rose to grasp my face, nails digging into the skin, even if only briefly.

As he stared back at me, I took the chance to look at him.

He was an odd one—hair bleached white and smoothed back to reveal the brightest pair of blue eyes I had ever seen. The same blue eyes were lined with thick black eyeliner and heavy lashes that would make it impossible to wear sunglasses with. His face was caked with make-up, and his nails were painted a bright turquoise. His lips had some sort of dark-colored lipstick on, but because of the darkness, and the shadow cast over half of his face, I couldn’t tell the exact tone.

“I have a place not too far from here,” he hummed, “mind if we go there?”

“Depends,” here, I tried to make my voice firmer, trying to dissuade any silly arguments, “tell me where and I’ll decide.”

That seemed to amuse him, he grinned, leaning towards me so our faces were inches apart. “You’re a cute one.”

I arched a brow.

“Fine, fine, y’know it’s just down the street by—”

\--------------------------

Somehow, I wasn’t altogether surprised when Martin burst into the alleyway accompanied by loud girlish giggles, the rattling of bells, glitter, and a Santa hat.

As was his policy, he slapped money on my hand, kissed me on either cheek, then asked if I would accompany him.

Blinking, half-blinded by the glow that emanated from him—mute from all that was Martin, I simply nodded.

Then, before I could protest, he pulled a green hat over my head, giggling as he did so.

“Christmas party!” he sang, his hands wrapping around my wrist to tug me forward.

“Party?” I immediately gave a yank backwards, stumbling over my feet in my rush to be away from him.

Martin suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, completely serious as he turned towards me. Without smiling, eyes narrowing he said: “I need you, Markus,” usually his voice was playful, his tone jovial, but he was utterly serious now. It was almost off-putting.

“W-why?”

“There is not an ass like yours in this part of the world—I need it,” then he smiled, bright and brilliant, “can’t have you skulking alone for Christmas. Not to worry! You won’t see anyone unless you want—private lofts for my sweet Markus butt!”

“But—”

“Yes, precisely! I hired a masseuse and your own dessert chef just for you! Can I touch you, though?”

I blinked, bewildered. “Martin—”

“Merry Christmas!” he cheered, “I’ll make sure you’re warm and pleased when I’m done with you!”

“I haven’t even said yes,” I snapped.

He stopped then, looking like I just kicked a puppy. Pouting, he turned to look at the dirty ground beneath us, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the cement. “You have plans already?”

“No—just let me think.”

Glumly, he nodded.

But there was not much _to_ think. I didn’t have anything plan, and Martin was overwhelming, but sweet. If he said I wouldn’t have to see anyone, he’d keep his words. The massage and the food was tempting also, and Martin was not terrible company. I could do worse.

“I’ll give it a try,” I conceded, making Martin hop in place and give a small _whoop_.

“Great, great! I’m so glad, Markus! I rather like your thoughts and butt—this will be great!”


End file.
